


Powerful

by a_special_unicorn



Series: Era of Peace [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Look I don't control the gay, Platonic Relationships, Women In Power, friendnemies, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_special_unicorn/pseuds/a_special_unicorn
Summary: Years after the war, Relena faces the daunting and isolating challenge of leading the people in the Earth and colonies’ march towards peace. With the latest proposal she hopes to claim the title of Vice Foreign Minister in her own right, after years of playing the symbolic role. It’s a delicate dance Relena needs to learn, and a long fight ahead of her.And then there’s Dorothy.
Series: Era of Peace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015413
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bringin' Gundam Wing Back





	Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to a dear friend from outside the GW fandom. 
> 
> We met completely by chance through a mutual interest, but have since learned we have (way too?) much in common. Thanks so much for always having my back and dealing with me. Especially since I know you have nicer friends. Love you Gina!

Relena read and reread the same paragraph, unable to tease anything extraordinary for her speech tomorrow.

“I think you’re already doing everything you can.” Quatre comforted her with his warm smile. Kind Quatre, who was always there with a sympathetic ear when Relena hit a wall. 

Even if she hadn’t met him through the Gundam pilots, Relena was sure fate would have thrown them together. His father had been a supporter of both the Peacecrafts and the Darlians, and when Quatre took up his father’s mantle it was inevitable that they would meet again.

“You should rest, Relena.” 

Quatre had called for tea. He poured it into two cups and waited until she had hers in her hands before he took a sip. Relena smiled and drank as well.

“I’m sorry Quatre. It was so gracious of you to allow me to stay here tonight, but I’ve gone and made you help me with my work.” 

They were discussing her first, real proposal - a housing project across the colonies to standardize basic accommodations. It would be a funding drain but her research showed it would lay the groundwork to support and create resources for further initiatives in the long run. 

In the years after the war Relena had acted as Vice Foreign Minister for the ESUN, but mostly in name. The policies enacted in her name were formed and championed by others, while her role was reduced to diplomatic appearances so she could race to finish her studies. It was in her political and economics courses where she began to see the same patterns emerge through the colonies that were predicted by history. Providing adequate housing and basic necessities would be vital to get the people through the hardships.

The problem was the scale; cooperation of five colony clusters and the Earth were required to make the project successful. Or at the very least, not a funding nightmare. Her team of experts and researchers had found a way - but it was not easy and not popular. Sacrifices would have to be made, some by those that could barely afford it.

“Of course not.” Quatre's brilliant smile caught her attention, with bright eyes that made her feel at ease. “I always enjoy hearing from you and look forward to our future in your hands.”

Quatre raised his cup. Relena smiled and accepted his toast. 

* * *

The L4 colonies had adopted a day of remembrance in honor of Quatre’s father, Zayeed Winner, and Relena had been asked to speak. Each colony cluster had their own days of mourning, after the great people they had lost. But Quatre and Relena had a common bond of losing their fathers, and Relena was all too willing to accept the invitation. 

In the months leading up to the vote, it also served as a good opportunity to remind the people of the colonies of her commitment to them, and what her vision would mean. The people she hoped to help would be standing in front of her, watching her speak. The people she needed to reach.

As Quatre introduced her, Relena passed her notes to her assistant and walked onto the stage. She scanned the crowd as she waited for the thunderous applause to die down. Slightly above, in a VIP booth, she spotted a familiar, proud posture.

Dorothy Catalonia.

* * *

There was always a function afterwards.

Relena smiled graciously as droves came forward to congratulate her on her speech and express their sympathies. Quatre stood by her, similarly gracious as they paid him his fair share of attention. 

There was something extraordinarily easy about working with Quatre. Occasionally someone asked a little too pryingly about the relationship between them and the practiced socialites took turns dismissing the thought. They always acted in sync without trying, and Relena enjoyed the few occasions they were able to work together.

Relena kept her eye out for Dorothy, following every platinum blonde head she caught in the crowd. She had expected to be approached immediately, but it had been well over two hours.

It was only when she excused herself for a drink did she finally see the woman.

“Very good to see you, Miss Relena.” Dorothy curtseyed gracefully in her slim black dress. She had grown tall and carried it with her signature elegance. Icy blue eyes bore into Relena, projecting a fierce aura of confidence. 

“Really, after everything. Call me Relena, Miss Dorothy.”

Relena, small and resigned by comparison, nodded. She had also grown, though stood shorter than the other woman by a few inches. She carried herself with the gravitas of a world leader, every little movement calculated and controlled.

“Then I insist on the same. Relena.” The first time they had met, Dorothy had refused to drop the formalities, citing Relena’s position. But that was when she was a princess.

“What brings you to today’s ceremony, Dorothy?” Relena knew she usually resided on Earth, and found it odd to meet her in L4, of all places.

“I, too, lost my father to war.” Ah. “And my grandfather.”

“Of course. I’m sorry.” Where the average person might have found this an awkward position, Relena continued the conversation with the practiced ease of a politician of five years. “I never knew your father… but your grandfather was...” Relena grasped for the words, “a brave man.”

Dorothy threw Relena a crooked smile, in the haughtily charming way she had.

“You don’t need to lie to me. My grandfather manipulated you and would have killed you if he thought it necessary. You don’t have to speak well of him.” She turned and sipped at a little glass of wine. “But he was still my grandfather.”

“I am sorry.” Relena offered with a grave honesty. To her surprise Dorothy laughed out loud.

“Really, Relena. Do you spend all your time apologizing to your enemies? No wonder you get nothing done.”

If she was being insulted, Dorothy had chosen a strangely warm tone to use. Relena chose to dismiss any slight and foster a more positive relationship.

“Are we enemies? If I recall correctly, the war has been over for at least three years.”

She had an infectious grin. This too, Relena remembered.

“And even then, I liked you.”

* * *

Dorothy had excused herself as she saw Quatre approach, but only after promising to send her contact information to Relena. He had seemed… amused at Dorothy’s exit. Relena didn’t pry.

In the coming weeks Dorothy seemed to appear at every social event Relena attended. She quickly learned that Dorothy had returned to school after the war to complete her own studies. Dorothy graduated with honors, while Relena had barely managed to complete hers. Perhaps her role as Vice Foreign Minister kept her from realizing her own potential, but Relena was wary of Dorothy's potential to surpass her in the political field.

On top of her brilliant performance in school, Dorothy spoke well, charming men and women wherever she went. There was an anecdote for every topic, and something intelligent to say about every anecdote. Relena was no social outcast, she was constantly surrounded by admirers of her title and name, but Dorothy seemed to possess a natural charisma that drew people to her. It wasn’t long before Dorothy was offered a role as a campaign manager, and she delivered brilliant results.

* * *

Seeing the advantage of keeping a talent by her side, Relena had extended an invitation for Dorothy to stay with her for an engagement in town. Dorothy apparently also saw the advantage of an alliance, accepting the invitation with enthusiasm. 

They arrived together, and Dorothy took every opportunity to refer to Relena as her “dear friend”. Relena accepted the title graciously. The two women made themselves to be quite inseparable through the whole night.

Dorothy captivated people with stories from the war, the Sanq Kingdom and Relena’s role as Queen of the World. They would turn to Relena, and she smiled and affirmed the tales Dorothy offered of her accomplishments. In turn, Dorothy gave Relena ample time to speak of and promote her housing project, following up with some insightful questions that seemed to resonate with the guests.

After the night was done, Dorothy sat with Relena in the back of her limousine, watching the town fade into the distance. Relena quietly pondered some of the comments that had been brought up.

“Honestly, Relena, if you want these housing projects done you just need to get Minister Oursa on your side. He’ll have the right people on it.”

Relena looked up in surprise to find Dorothy watching her intently. The silence of the car filled the space between them as Relena processed Dorothy's sudden advice. Dorothy was smart, that was obvious, but she didn't have the power or rapport to be offering insight the way she did.

“The issue isn’t the right or wrong people.” Relena retorted. “It’s that so many citizens don’t see how this is an investment.”

“My goodness, Miss Relena.” The way Dorothy used the formality stank of sarcasm. “The citizens don’t know what’s good for them. If they did, what would be the point of elected officials to make decisions for them?”

“They knew they wanted peace. You proved that yourself.” The memory of the people rising up in droves played in Relena’s mind, fighting their would be conquerors. The battle that night had seemed hopeless until the people surged forward in support of the pilots, and Relena. 

Dorothy rocked her head between her shoulders as she considered. 

“Yes, when a great external force threatens their own lives and the lives of their families, they are surprisingly decisive.”

It seemed that she had won. but, rather than going back to her ruminations, Relena watched Dorothy warily. The two women were the same age, but Dorothy was just starting her career and Relena did not see where that assurance came from.

“You put far too much of yourself into this.” Dorothy finally said. “You worry so much about the people, but really you only need a couple of old men to agree.”

“I don’t want-” Relena stopped and took a breath, collecting her thoughts. “I want people to see how to help themselves.”

This made Dorothy laugh derisively. “And I would love a golden pig that flies. While we’re at it, let it shit rainbows.”

Her condescension made red, hot anger flash through Relena. The haughty attitude she insisted on carrying had lost its charm as Relena's patience ran dry.

“And yourself?”

Relena straightened, crossing her legs as she leveled her sights on Dorothy. Her defenses were up and she was mentally planning an attack, to goad Dorothy into losing composure. Relena would remind Dorothy that _she_ had been in this job since she was fifteen.

“I see you, throwing your name and money around; playing at politics. What exactly do _you_ want?”

To her surprise, Dorothy laughed. 

It rang through the little limousine, overpowering the gentle murmur of the engine and the world flying by outside. Unnerving Relena.

“There’s the Queen of the World!” Dorothy grinned smugly at Relena. 

“I really do tire of seeing you begging the people for their love, Miss Relena.” Dorothy shook her head, pityingly. “You’re Princess Peacecraft and Minister Darlian’s daughter. You risked your life in the war. And you stand in front of boring old men every day for them. 

“Miss Relena, you already have their love. Now show them their queen.”

* * *

Dorothy continued to share her ideas with Relena for the rest of the ride, and they continued the conversation in her office. Her analysis of the politicians, their allies, and their influencers struck a chord in Relena in a way no one else had been able to. 

Her brother had renounced his former lives and left politics far behind. Hilde and Noin, while sympathetic and loyal, were not politicians and didn’t have the skill of overpowering an opponent on the public stage.

Quatre was close - he understood the politics and shared much of her personal circumstances. But he had more relative freedom through his corporate connections. 

And… he agreed with her too often. They had fought for the same ideals in the war, and built up their careers together. Relena rarely had to guess at what Quatre was thinking, but it also made conversation and debate rather unnecessary.

Dorothy was equal parts humbling and empowering. The muddle that Relena had been facing with the housing project was easily and firmly cleared by Dorothy’s straight forward approach.

“You’re trying to solve too many problems. Focus, find the first knot, and untangle it.”

Relena had been going around in circles for months, trying to figure out how to appeal to enough people to pass her proposal. She had looked at the ministers as one collective group, mostly ignoring the allegiances each had to each other. At most she only broke the government down to the predefined parties. But Dorothy looked at each minister as an individual, with individual motivations and connections. She narrowed down the parties to their most influential members and further simplified the picture by determining which members were easiest to sway. Figure that out, and the rest would follow.

The two women spent the night comparing notes and planning. They wrote names on index cards and scattered them across Relena’s office, debating the monetary and political contribution each person was worth. The plan came together in Relena’s mind like the image of a puzzle, and several neat stacks of names and notes began to grow on her desk.

It was almost seven in the morning before the women realized the sun was shining through the closed curtains and that the birds had almost finished their morning song.

And they both had places to be.

Pagan was called for some morning snacks and caffeine before the ladies washed up and prepared for their days, exhausted but accomplished. Relena tried to take quick naps throughout the day, but her conversations with Dorothy preoccupied her with possibilities. 

With a way forward.

* * *

Dorothy would never be a close friend or confidante; they were too different. 

She was brilliant. In the war she had established herself as a key player in a world of seasoned soldiers, in her academics she had excelled and in the political field she had not hesitated to step into the spotlight. Relena felt like a fumbling fool when compared to Dorothy; a puppet orchestrated into the right place at the right time. Using Dorothy’s resourcefulness, Relena was slowly finding her footing in the world.

But she meddled. Quite a bit, at that. And it was hard to hide from Dorothy’s sharp eyes. 

Less than a month later, Dorothy excused Relena and herself in the middle of a soiree, for “fresh air”. She found a little sitting area in the garden, away from the crowd, where she insisted Relena relax.

“I only see half the men in that room dying to dance with you, Miss Relena.” She began, once the two of them had settled in.

Dorothy had a hint of playfulness in her voice. Her eyes, however, reminded Relena of a schoolteacher that had caught her doodling on her worksheet. It wasn’t as if Relena was hiding anything of note, but there was little reason for her to tell Dorothy everything.

So Relena donned her polite smile.

“Is that more or less than usual? I’m never sure what kind of world exists in your looking glass.” 

She had responded properly, it seemed, and Dorothy’s lips split in a sly grin. “And have I ever found quite the Alice.”

Relena considered how to get herself out of Dorothy’s exacting scrutiny, but a rush of pain squeezed at her from inside. She winced, and Dorothy jumped to her feet.

“Really do sit down, Dorothy.” Relena took a moment to breathe. Having left her peers at the age of fifteen, she had little opportunity to talk to women her age or position about personal matters.. “It’s just… cramps.”

Dorothy collapsed back into her seat. “My god, is that all? An inconvenience, for sure, but I thought it was something serious.”

Relena leaned back, breathing easier as her cramps subsided. Now that she’d said it, her earlier apprehension seemed like a silly thing; Dorothy was a woman just like her, she would understand. What had she been worried about?

“I’m touched.” She layered her genuine relief with a hint of sarcasm, much to Dorothy’s amusement.

“Careful, _Miss Relena_ , you might convince me not to help.” Funny. No one could stop Dorothy from “helping” even if she wanted to.

“I really don’t think you can do much about this, unless you can magically stop biology.”

“Oh I have some magic of my own, but I doubt you’d appreciate it.” Dorothy chuckled. “But… I have heard some women use birth control to manage these…” she waved her hand dismissively, “situations.”

“Birth control?”

“Really, Miss Relena. I can get Noin to explain this to you.”

“I know what it is, Dorothy.” Relena shot her a warning look. “I just… never considered it.”

Dorothy seemed bemused at her warning. “I never thought you would be one to be so careless.”

A moment of silence stretched between them. Dorothy, clearly expecting more of their verbal spar, was slow to understand why the match had been called.

“Don’t tell me-”

“I haven’t _said_ anything.” Relena deepened her glare.

Dorothy paused, more dramatically than Relena felt necessary. “How many people _have_ you dated?”

“Since…?” Relena immediately knew she had fallen into a trap.

“Last month? Last year? _The war_?”

It was too late to deny, deflect or lie. Relena chose silence this time.

“Unbelievable.” Dorothy leaned back in her seat, pinching the bridge of her nose as she crossed an arm over her chest.

“I’ve been preoccupied.”

“You’ve been a _prude_.”

* * *

Really, Dorothy’s suggestion came in handy. Her staff were happy to get Relena’s prescription started. Her days of living on edge, wondering if she had the energy to handle _just one more_ meeting; the stress of appearing on camera; even just trying to find time to go to the ladies’ room. All gone.

It didn’t solve everything, but it certainly made her life easier. 

On the other hand, Dorothy had decided to dedicate her free time convincing Relena to meet eligible bachelors. 

“Minister Stalvant.” Dorothy leaned over Relena’s shoulder, much closer than comfortable, to read the name off her agenda. They had just finished a brainstorming session to get her proposal to parliament, and Relena was getting ready for her next appointment.

Relena ducked to avoid the taller woman’s hair and stepped out from beneath her. 

“He’s only twenty years older than you. That’s an improvement.” How did Dorothy have so much free time, anyway?

“It’s about policy.” 

“It’s about wasting your youth.” Dorothy’s words dripped with exasperation.

Relena considered asking her guards to escort the other woman out. But no, that would likely end in bad blood for the next time she needed Dorothy’s time. So she went on trying to handle Dorothy on her own.

“You can’t force me to date someone.”

Dorothy screwed her elegant face in mock disdain. “No, of course not, Vice Foreign Minister.”

Relena rolled her eyes and went back to her agenda, assuming that Dorothy was done, and continued checking for notes. Dorothy had other expectations and made herself at home in an armchair, watching her.

“It’s Heero Yuy, isn’t it.”

Relena heart stopped a little at the mention of his name, which she hoped Dorothy hadn’t noticed.

“What?”

“You’re still thinking about him.”

She swallowed and continued to scan the notes, but the words swam. “I haven’t seen him in years.” Four, to be exact.

“Distance makes the heart grow fonder - or some nonsense like that.”

“That’s insane.”

“What part of us isn’t.” 

Dorothy stood and crossed the room to Relena. She leaned against the desk, watching her quietly flip through the papers. Dorothy's expression softened.

“Do you even know if he’s alive?” She asked, low as a murmur but the clarity of a challenge. There was a sense of sincerity in her tone and Relena couldn’t help but respond in kind.

“He... leaves me gifts.” She was unsure what she should share. What she wanted to share. “On my birthday.”

Dorothy didn’t answer right away. She seemed to think about it, pursing her lips and tapping a finger against the desk. 

“He’s still the closest thing to a romantic partner you’ve ever had.” It wasn’t a question. “How do you know it’s not him?”

Thinking about Heero brought back all the tender, confused feelings of her younger self. The image of him laying in her lap, collapsed from exhaustion, as the coup dissolved around them.

“What if he doesn’t come back? What if he does?”

Relena could feel the sense of peace and comfort from the sound of his voice. See the soft expression in his eyes. Her emotions were the same as they always had been.

“You’re going to go running to him, because he’s the last person that made you feel that way. Because you never even tried to let someone else in.”

But it had been four years.

Relena took a deep breath and knew Dorothy was right. But she wasn’t quite ready to tell her.

“Let me think about it.”

* * *

Dorothy introduced her to the son of one of Relena’s supporters. It was fine.

But then Hilde found out she was going on dates. Then Noin, then Sally. Even Quatre took an interest. They introduced her to all types of people, repeatedly reminding her to “have fun”, “enjoy”, “relax”. 

It wouldn’t have bothered Relena if they hadn’t all said it the exact same way. She suspected this was a topic that came up between them, and more than once.

And for good reason. At some point Relena had to admit she did have some time to date, if she really wanted to. She had never wanted to, and that was… really, her fault. She had been so focused on her studies, and when school was done she launched herself into work. 

It became clear to Relena that she was really rather obsessed with work. It was off putting to some partners. Others seemed too in love with the idea of being with _the_ Relena Darlian, to mind. Neither really appealed to her. There were a couple people she liked. They honestly tried to make it work. But, eventually, their schedules wouldn’t line up, they saw each other less and less, and then there was nothing left between them to call a relationship.

Perhaps Relena was naive to think Dorothy would leave it at that, not that she had taken the time to think about it. But in the coming work sessions she would badger Relena for details that Relena was not comfortable sharing.

“I prefer when they’re eager to please… You should be more open minded. There’s just something about knowing they’re at your beck and call. Makes a girl feel like a queen.”

“As a former queen, I disagree.” Relena’s retort made Dorothy laugh, heartily. Dorothy leaned against her desk, Relena doing her best to ignore Dorothy and focus on the files in front of her. Overstaying her welcome. Again.

“I suppose you would know best. But,” a pause, for drama, “they must be falling over themselves to be with a _real_ queen.” Dorothy lifted her brow inquiringly.

“Tell me, do they beg on their knees?”

This made Relena stop. She dropped her pen and looked at Dorothy directly.

“That’s vulgar.” She warned, coolly. Dorothy’s lips pursed, and then split into a grin.

“So what?” Dorothy laughed. “What does vulgarity lose us? The respect of _men_? Darling, if men wanted to respect us, vulgarity would not stop them.”

By now Relena knew how Dorothy worked; redirecting or deflecting. She took attention off herself by bringing in divisive topics. But Relena knew better than to fall for that.

“There are no men here to speak of.” Relena squared her gaze on Dorothy. “On the other hand, I _am_ here, wanting very much to respect you. _Asking_ you to stop speaking of topics I have no interest in discussing.”

Dorothy’s face split into a mischievous grin, mistaking Relena’s declaration as a game. “Oh Relena, I only wish to ensure you’re having as much fun as you can be.”

She was done. She had work to do. Relena stood, prompting Dorothy to stand. Her hand directed Dorothy to the door.

“That is not for you to decide.” The two women stared at each other. Neither were willing to speak, waiting for the other to make a move.

Finally, Dorothy left.

* * *

One week left before she defended her proposal in parliament. It seemed unreal after nearly a year of stagnation. It had only been five months since Dorothy had helped her change her plan of attack, and now she was getting ready to face parliament.

Relena let the notes fall onto her desk. She had reviewed them a hundred times. She knew them by heart, and they had a solid argument.

But Charleston was tricky, and he was her main opposition. Noin, Quatre, Francis… even Hilde and Mina had helped her attack the subject from every angle they could think of. But... they didn’t know what they didn’t know.

Dorothy hadn’t come again since Relena had kicked her out. She had expected Dorothy to waltz back in the next day like a cat, but apparently Dorothy had been put off by her rebuff. It was all as well… she didn’t need to be distracted. 

“Miss Relena.” Pagan knocked at the door of her office. She looked up and signaled him to continue. “Hilde Schbeiker is here to see you.”

Hilde and Duo had moved in together following the war, working with Lady Une, and were exactly the type of people she was fighting for. She treasured their friendship for the insight they provided into the lives of the citizens. Walking into the garden to meet Hilde was a breath of fresh air after the hours she had spent in her office. The petite woman’s optimism and energy was infectious, and Relena felt like she would need it to finish her preparations.

Relena had had snacks and tea prepared for her visit. For an hour they would relax in each other’s company and talk as old friends.

“Are you excited about getting the housing proposal approved?” Hilde clasped her hands excitedly. Relena couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm.

“It’s going to take a bit more than that. But, yes, this is my last stand.”

“But you’re ready?” 

Relena’s career had taught her to keep a cool and calm composure under any circumstance, but Hilde made her honest to the point of awkwardness. She paused, just long enough to concern her friend. “You’re not?”

“It’s just hard to feel confident.” She admitted. “I don’t know how Dorothy does it - she can come in with half the information you think she needs and make it seem like you’re the obtuse one.”

Hilde’s frown deepened at the mention of Dorothy. Relena knew the two of them didn’t get along… and for good reason.

“I don’t think you should resort to Dorothy’s methods. She makes more enemies than friends.”

“Is that so?” 

Relena thought of the way Dorothy seemed to make people gravitate towards her. But... thinking about the months they had worked together it occurred to Relena that Dorothy did not show aptitude for nurturing an existing relationship. It was usually Relena that reached out to Dorothy… and maybe she shouldn’t expect Dorothy to appear suddenly in her office.

“I don’t trust her.” Hilde punctuated her feelings with a sip of her tea. “And I have heard people say she’s using you for political gain.”

This was news to Relena. It hadn’t occurred to her that her relationship with Dorothy had caught the attention of anyone, nevermind become a topic of discussion. She pressed her friend for details.

“You’re photographed with her, a lot. It wasn’t hard to find out who she was, and people are talking about how she’s related to Dermail... and Treize. They say since her family’s failed she’s trying to hook onto your popularity to get back into power.”

Relena compared this version of Dorothy to the socialite at parties that had worked her way into the company of several different ministers’ families. She certainly didn’t seem to need Relena’s help… if anything siding with Relena likely shoehorned her, politically.

“Perhaps.” She said, finally. “Perhaps she has seen a use for me. She’s good at that.”

“Aren’t you angry?” Hilde herself was quite worked up. Her eyes burned with indignation. Relena loved her direct nature.

“It’s her talent, and it’s been useful for me too.” Relena remembered how Dorothy had helped her finally gain traction in parliament. “Really, I’m sure that’s the exact reason I’ve leaned so heavily on her.” 

Hilde deflated, a little disappointed Relena didn’t join her in her indignation. She wasn’t one to stay angry without reason.

“So, this is all part of the job?” Hilde’s voice faltered as her emotions swirled. Relena nodded. “I feel stupid. I thought- I don’t know.”

Hilde played with her cup, looking a little defeated. It was a while before she voiced her final question. “Am I naive?”

Relena covered her friend’s hand, smiling warmly. She hated to see her friend upset.

“Of course not - no one who went through the wars is truly naive.” She offered a quick smile, which Hilde caught sheepishly. 

“But I’ve studied the fall of my father and many monarchs before him. Usually, the beginning of the end is when you stop looking for new perspectives. You see life from one, Dorothy another, and my job is to understand they are both equally real and equally valid.”

Relena hoped her friend didn’t feel small, but she couldn’t lie and pretend Dorothy’s company and advice had been without value. Even if it was not the same steady support that Hilde offered.

“Maybe I should get to know Dorothy better. Maybe I’ve been too harsh.”

Relena remembered the last time she had spoken to the other woman, several weeks back now. She had thought Dorothy had avoided her out of a prickly sense of pride, but through the perspective of Hilde’s forgiving heart she wasn’t so sure. Dorothy’s face had been unreadable, and now Relena wondered if there was more to it than that.

“Maybe we both have.”

* * *

Sitting at her desk, Relena was working through the exercise of dissecting how the ministers would vote. Based on her information it was near down the middle and few members of parliament were left to sway.

Charleston would fight. She’d already heard the rumors that the undecided ministers’ concerns. There wasn’t much room for error, and she was young and inexperienced. Relena had to convince them to rely on her.

Relena ran through her network in her mind. She had Quatre, who had helped bring corporate leaders to her side. Lady Une had contacts that would help keep the project from spiraling out of control. She had the experience of the people behind her, and she intended to use everybody available to her.

“Miss Darlian.” Francis’ voice broke her train of thought. “A call for you. From Miss Catalonia.”

It took Relena a moment to process the information. Dorothy? Now? She had forgotten to reach out after her chat with Hilde.

“Put her through Francis, thank you.”

Relena picked up the phone, unsure of what to expect. It was rare that Dorothy reach out at all. It must be something big.

“Relena.” The cool voice assured her of the usual Dorothy. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

There was a pause as Relena realized she had fallen into her old habit of preparing for some world shattering news. It was hard to convince herself that she no longer lived in that world. No… right now the biggest thing in the world was her fight.

And Dorothy knew that. Relena smiled.

“Of course. I haven’t thought of much else this past month.” Especially since a large source of her distractions had been absent.

“That seems dull... I look forward to watching you disciplining the yapping dogs.” 

Relena tried not to laugh at the picture of Charleston as a disobedient puppy. It was not respectful to her opponent… but Dorothy had never been one to inspire respectful conduct.

“I’m not sure we should think of the minister so lightly.”

“Shouldn’t we now?” Dorothy’s tone shifted to something lower, almost conspiratorial in nature. “I don’t remember any of those men or women from the war. Not like I remember you.”

“I’m sure they held their own posts. Not everyone could be in the inner circle of Romefeller.”

“You set yourself up for disappointment if you think too well of people. I’m sure you’d rather be pleasantly surprised.”

When had conversation with Dorothy become… fun? Relena found herself sitting back with a smile as she held the phone. It was a chance to spar with her wits, without concern as to how it would come across to her conversation partner. She thought of Hilde, who had been flustered by her words.

But with Dorothy she could attack, defend or parry without fearing repercussions. And she had missed it.

“Always remember Relena, you came into position because they couldn’t afford not to have you.” Dorothy paused. Was that hesitation? “They need you because the people want you. And they want the people.”

It was rare for Dorothy to be so generous with her praise. Relena was touched.

“I will remember that, Dorothy.”

“I’ve worked with you long enough, watched you long enough, to know you’re the people’s queen. Maybe not in name, but always in their hearts.” 

Relena closed her eyes and envisioned the people she was fighting for. The countless faces that met her at each public appearance, the feeling of gratefulness she held when they turned their eyes and ears to her. 

“And in your heart... you fight for them, because you are their queen. You stand there to protect them, to help them. _Your_ people.” 

The young, the old. The rich and the poor. They all gave her their trust and it was that trust she was determined not to betray.

“And if you remember your people, you will remember your power.” Dorothy emphasized the last words, syllable by syllable like the beat of a war drum.

“Thank you.” She responded, in little more than a whisper. Sincerely, Dorothy's words breathed a newfound sense of purpose in Relena.

There was a long silence.

“You’ll call me for the next one, right?” It was quiet, uncharacteristically unsure. Suddenly it dawned on Relena.

Dorothy was apologizing. Relena was unable to answer, from shock.

To think, Dorothy Catalonia, was apologizing to her. Dorothy, who had swiftly and elegantly stepped from warrior to politician with the ease of a Greek Goddess. Apologize. To her.

“Of course. Even sooner, I’m sure.”

“Good.”

Relena lost herself in thought after the call. Beautiful and brilliant Dorothy, who could step into any ring and come out the champion. Relena admired and feared the woman. And she was sure many others did too.

It made sense, she supposed, that Dorothy didn’t have many people close to her. Every acquaintance she had from the war was either dead, in hiding or working with Relena. Maybe that was why she had sought Relena out. Maybe that was why she took such particular interest in Relena’s life.

Perhaps she had been too harsh indeed.

* * *

Relena stepped into the entrance of the auditorium, flanked by her personnel. She reviewed her cue cards one last time before she passed her notes to Francis. Honestly, there was nothing left to study - if she didn’t know it now she was never going to. But the hours leading up to this appearance left her with no other distractions. 

“Outfit looks good.” Francis reported after circling her and adjusting some folds. They had picked out a white outfit that would reflect the harsh lights, like a halo. Her performance would be televised, after all.

“It’s time.” She straightened her shoulders and started towards the steps leading to her stage.

The harsh lights obscured her vision. The heat and noise intensified as she stepped around the corner, and would have swallowed her if not for Dorothy’s words flashing in her mind.

“Show them their queen”.

* * *

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I am reaching further out my comfort zone in each piece I write so I have been relying on the patience of fellow fans to get things out.
> 
> Special thanks to the GW fans that have allowed me to bounce ideas off of during the process of writing this piece, given their feedback and helped me stick the characters. Also special thank you to Alilamba for the existence of Brad Charleston and Chad Brandon, who will serve as Relena's political rivals in all my Era of Peace fics moving forward, because they are *chef's kiss*.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. If you give kudos I won't be able to thank you personally but know that each one brings me joy! I will read, appreciate and respond to any comments, if to do nothing but thank you again for reading, whether you enjoyed it or not :)
> 
> ^asu


End file.
